In the existing technology, the construction of an exterior wall, insulation and exterior wall decoration for most buildings is basically implemented in steps. During exterior wall construction, the interior/exterior molds are required. For insulation and exterior wall decoration, it is necessary to is provided with up a scaffold, however bring such scaffold structure can complicate a construction procedure, cause long construction time and create heavy material wasting. In recent years, with the progress of digital technology, some building members can be implemented with a 3D printing technology in a plant building, and the building members from the digital print can be sent to the field for installation. But this is not a field print, and it is still a distance away from a truly 3D printed building. Field print means printing on the spot, in the field. Even for the buildings printed on the spot in the field, following problems occurs. For example, 3D printing head has to rise as the height of the building increases, so far there is not a good method to achieve the height management, therefore the current 3D printed building is only limited to one or two floors in height. Another prominent issue is that the cement concrete mortar required by the 3D printing has even poorer ability to flow and is more difficult to transport, compared with cement concrete mortar used in the traditional process. In addition, simultaneous construction of water and electricity equipment and a series of other issues have yet to be resolved. The technology of printing buildings needs to be further improved.